Broken Pieces
by xoxlive.laugh.love2012xox
Summary: Struggling with depression on top of normal teenage problems is hard for a 16 year old. Follow Gabriella Montez as she compeats with her sickness, but finding love with the new boy, Troy Bolton is the last thing she expected. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first real try at writing on here if I'm crap please tell me so I don't continue but if you do like it and want me to keep going let me know as well I'm warning you I was never good in English at school lol but here we go...

I own nothing but the story line I got from watching Demi Lovatos stay strong on MTV, made me cry but made me realise a hell of a lot of people go through that. Best wishes Demi and everyone going through depression.

Broken Pieces chapter 1

Genie: Romance and hurt/comfort

Rated: M for future chapters

Length: 1599 words

Pairing: Gabriella and Troy mostly

"Gabby, sweety. Its 6.30, time to wake up" I was awoken out of my deep sleep to hear my mother Marie Montez. Stroking my hair and whispering to me like she did every morning.

My mum was always wanting just that few moments with me each morning just in case she didn't see me that night, you see my mum is a owner of her own law firm Montez law after my dick head of a father walked out on us last year. She has been having to deal with everything on her own i do a lot around the house but with me turning 17 in a few weeks she found micromanagement her favorite stress relief of all.

"mm... Mum I still don't feel well, cant I have the day off?" I groans into my pillow trying to get back to my deep slumber but I'm sure my mum wouldn't let that happen.

"Honey, you've already had two days off. Your tryouts are today don't you want to go to them?" mum said softly waiting for the reaction from me she got every year.

But that wasn't going to happen this year, this year it was all so different.

"mum, I'm not gonna get in this year, so why should I even go?" I said in a very sad voice trying not to make it sound the way it came out. I brushed my head in my pillow to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from my sore puffy eyes.

"whats wrong baby? You always get in, your the best in your squad, of course you'll get in, you will most likely get caption again. Wouldn't you like that?" attempting to make me feel beta, like that's gonna work.

I sighed pushing my blankets off and steps out of bed, walking towards my on-suite used to all the perks it gives me and being I'm the only child my mum thinks I need everything even when I really don't want it, I mumble to my self hoping my mum doesn't catch what I said "if it was just that easy" shutting the bathroom door as I walk in, probably leaving my mum speechless something iv been doing a hell of a lot, lately.

walking over to the shower and turning it to the right temperature before facing away from the mirror to remove my cloths. My body was the last thing I wanted to see anymore.

Looking down at my scared wrists seeing the fresh cuts from last night I let a tear drop from my face. The dried blood covering them trying to heal the self harm id been doing to myself for the last 6 months wasn't just something I could stop. I had no power anymore.

Flashback

I had just broken up with my boyfriend of 2 years Chase Crawford who I loved with all my heart, I found him cheating on me with the biggest slut in school Morgen Price. I don't really blame him shes every guys wet dream, big boobs and legs that go for miles. Me still going through the post breakup stage I walk past Chase and Whitney Smith making out up against his locker. It really made me sick that he just sleeps around now. I was really over it all. I looked down and mumbled "get a room"

Whitney pulled away from Chase hearing what I just said "just because he couldn't fit in between your fat thighs doesn't mean everyone else should miss out on the fun" she smirked at me and pulled Chase back to her.

End flashback

As I washed my body i couldn't help but think that i am fat, even being a size 2 i still thought i could lose a few pounds. Running my hands over my pretty much flat tummy with just a slight raise when i took a breath in. My legs were the main problem they were like tree stumps. Very strong from all the running I did each day but when I didn't run the cutting was 10 times worse.

A tear trickled down my cheek as i yet again am reminded why I'm the way I am, depressed, beyond help.

Brokenpeices

Pulling in to my car park at East high i sighed and said to myself "here we go again" stepping out and turning around to get my bag from the set when that annoying voice says "Dang, Montez. Id sure like a taste of that nice booty you got there"

I don't know why he bothers anymore, he made it very clear he was over me and yet he still trys, I mean I'm only wearing a plain black tank top with light blue skinny jeans, black ankle heal boots and my gray cotton cardie that hung down my sides topping it all off was my black hat on top of my black curls that I decided to leave down today. I looked the same as always, turning around and there was the football team all backing my ex chase up cheering and laughing along with him. I just turned and walked away wanting to get away from them as fast as i can "there just assholes, don't give them the benefit of the dought" I keep saying over and over in my head hoping my tears hold up until I'm alone.

Brokenpeices

when I got in side and to my locker I was meet by my friends. They were always waiting for me there when I got to school but today there was one thing out of place that was a pair of the bluest eyes I have ever seen. i just stood there looking in to them until Taylor snapped me out of my trance.

"hey Gabs, how you feeling today?" Taylor asked giving me a hug as she walked over to me closing the gap between us.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks still got a bit of a headache though." I said hugging Kelsi and Martha then moving to in brace Sharpay.

"this will help that, hun" passing over what I smelt was a hot cup of my favorite vanilla chai latte.

"aw, Shar, you didn't have to get me this" I said taking a sip and inhaling the fragrance. I really wasn't a fan of coffee at all just the smell made me feel sick. I mean how could anyone really like that crap?. Sighing in happiness I smiled.

Until Sharpay replied "its fine... Gab your mum called me, is everything ok? I'm here if you need to talk, you know that right?"

I looked down. Why did mum always interfere like this? I asked myself but managed to look back up sighing " yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad night sleep I guess"

I walked up and hugs the guys I was always the one to great everyone that way. When I got to Chad I whispered into his ear "whos the guy?"

he pulls away "oh right Troy, Gabriella Montez. And Gabs this is Troy Bolton just moved here 2 days ago but you were not here so you got a bit to catch up on, go talk" he turns to the gang laughs and dose something funny that makes everyone starts laughing at him.

I hit him right in the head to stop him. Turning back to Troy and smiling "sorry about that hes kinda dumb in the head"

" wtf. Gabs, I thought you loved me?" chad being the baby is, pouts, rubbing his head.

"oh, of course I do, Chad" to say I'm sorry I just give him a friendly kiss on his cheek quickly.

Chad smiles "love you to sis" No, were not really brother and sister but we have been friends since we were little, we all have really.

As I turn back to Troy, I really see his eyes, it was like I could just swim in them, they were so...Wow "anyway its nice to meet you" as I leaned in to give him a hug I could smell his after shave and my knees almost gave out on me.

As Troy leans in as well he whispers in my ear making a chill run down my spine "you to, beautiful" and kisses the top of my head.

Oh wow was I dreaming? After a while he loosens his grip on me letting me to pull away, blushing so hard I making me have to look down to hide it 'this is going to be a long day'

Broken pieces

that was chapter 1 guys I know it was short but they will get longer this is just a test one really so please tell the truth if you like it or not and if anyone wants to offer to check it over before I put each up just let me know thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry its so late and short I'm just getting over really bad food poisoning but I really wanted to put it up tonight. Thanks so much to punpkinking5 for being the only one to review to chapter one can I please have more on this one? Anyway enjoy

Broken Pieces chapter 2

Genie: Romance and hurt/comfort

Rated: M for future chapters

Length: 1364 words

Pairing: Gabriella and Troy mostly

It was now break time for my year group. we were at out table like always with me in between Troy and Shar. Chatting about what we all had next, I didn't even want to think about it. PE for me just felt like the whole world could see inside me and were all tormenting me, trying to find a way to make me crack. That was the last thing I needed, I mean seeing all those girls in shorts that could pass as underwear was like adding fuel to the fire, or in my case like pouring salt in my cuts was the best way to put it. Oh how I would love to be able to be like them, god, how hard I tried.

I could feel someone lean over to me. I knew who it was, we had been flirting all morning but I didn't mind one bit, can you really blame me he looks so good in his dark jeans that just hugged his nice ass in all the right ways, if you think that sounds good his top half is amazing, earlier this morning I couldn't help the gasp that I let out at seeing a peak of 6pack he held under his shirt when his hand slid up his torso to I'm guessing try to kill the itch on his chest, I wanted it to be my hand so badly.

His soft voice made me shiver as he whispered in my ear "you ok, Beautiful?" I saw his hand lifting in the corner of my eye, feeling it on my skin as he brushed a piece of hair from my face.

My face heated and I'm sure a blush turned my cheeks a bright pink, turning my head away "stop calling me that"

"I'm just telling the truth, you are beautiful" he kisses my cheek softly.

Hes lying, everyone who calls me beautiful or hot or something like that there lying, I know what I see everyday, why do people keep lieing about the way I look, I'm sick of it.

I Look down, moving the piece of hair that fell, I let out a soft sigh then look up at him, right in those blue eyes, hoping he can read my unsaid words, how much it hurts.

The weird thing is he just grabbed my hand so gently, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles and smiles at me "how about Brie then?"

Brie? Were on earth did that come from? Isn't it short for Brianna? Not Gabriella. "Brie? Really?"

"yeah, I think it really suits you, but if you don't like it I -" I cut in before he could finish. Who said I didn't like it?

"I love it achaly" I smiled at him giving his hand a small squeeze.

"really?" why was he so shocked that I liked it, well I did say love it I guess.

"yeah its different and iv never been called it before, so it can be a keeper" I giggled at my own joke because I'm so cool like that but it looked like he was happy with that huge grin on his face. God, I just wanted to kiss him right now.

Wait, what am I thinking? We only just meet, slow down Gabby.

But I really don't want to, I mean those soft thin lips look so tasty.

"only for me. come on. I'll walk you to class, I have PE so I have to go to the other end of the school anyway" as he stood up he didn't once let go of my hand but instead helped me up, grabbing my books off my lap with his free hand brushing my thigh as he did so.

When we were walking to the doors I finally got my voice. "thats what I have too. Are we still doing athletics?" I smiled up at him, even in my heals I was still a bit shorter.

"yeah but were meant to be moving on to water sports tomorrow. Will I get to see you in a bikini?" he asked with a cheeky smile. That little. Well two can play that game.

"will I see you in a speedo?" I couldn't keep a straight face and started to laugh.

"pfft. You wish, Brie" he chuckled, pulling me a little faster towards class.

Brokenpieces

"so tell me about you self Troy bolton" I pretend to interview him as we jog around the track.

"well I'm 17, just moved here from LA and I'm what most people call a sports freak. I do a lot of basket ball being caption at my old school. I don't really like partying and will never do drugs. I live with my mum, dad and little brother Dylan who is annoying but I secretly love him to bits" the last part he whispers making me giggle. God hes cute.

As we come to the end of the track the teacher blows his whisle " Montez good job 1st girl but you Bolton I expect more than 5Th boy from you tomorrow. You can go shower you two"

"I'm good sir, iv got tryouts next anyway" reaching in to my bag for a few bobbie pins to clip the bits of hair that fell from my bun as I was running.

"yeah I have b-ball after class ill just shower after that" he says as he sits down next to me on the bench's.

"ok, well you to have the rest of the period free then. See you tomorrow and remember Bolton iv seen how good you are, don't disappoint me"

"yes sir" troy says holding his hand out but for god knows what. "let me do it brie, please?" he pouts at me how could I turn him down? So I hand over the clips and turn so my backs towards him. "dont hurt me though ok?" I turn my head to him to see him smiling at me.

"never Brie, never" he tells me planting a kiss to my forehead.

As I turn my head back around he swings his leg over the bench straddling it like I am and reaches around me for my bag on my lap.

"um, what are you doing?" I question him, what if he sees my tampons or something?

"chill Brie I'm just grabbing your brush, I wont touch you personal things, trust me" I sigh a breath of relief. Guys were always so mean about that especially Chase but Troy is so different, such a nice different to.

As Troy lets my hair loose from its bun being so gentle not to pull to hard. I didn't realise how tight I had it till it was out. His fingers ran through the routs massaging my scalp. I let out a moan without even realising it until Troy chuckled in my ear sending chills down my spine "do you like that brie?" kissing my neck at the same time.

I turn my head to the side letting his lips travel higher to my spot just bellow my ear which make me moan his name. "oh, Troy"

brokenpieces

I know I know you all hate me but I'm stopping there cos it will make you guys come back for the next one hopefully lol.

Happy 3rd birthday to my little man Calal god your so huge now hope you like your prezys in the morning honey love you with all my heart.

Review please I only got 1 on the first chapter out of the 126 that read it. Come on guys please


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shit guys 117 visitors just today thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked chapter 2. It is still Calal's birthday but hes having a nap so I'm gonna write a bit of the chapter now.

So sorry last chapter was very rushed but I am still a bit sick and it was past midnight when I finished so just bear with me please and just enjoy.

Broken Pieces chapter 3

Genie: Romance and hurt/comfort

Rated: M for a bit in this chapter

Length: 1614 words

Pairing: Gabriella and Troy mostly

"mm, Brie you taste so good" I feel him slightly graze his teeth along my spot that makes my vision hazy.

Oh good god that's fantastic I don't want him to stop.

By the time I realise, hes got a hard suction on my neck and I know there's no way I want him to let go. I lean back in to him tilting my head even more bringing my hand around to grip his hair.

"Troy, don't stop" The moan that slipped past my lips just makes him suck harder and brings his arm around me to were my hand sat a few seconds ago but instead of sitting in my lap he wraps it around my torso just under my bra line making his hand push the under wire up further as he pulls me more in to his body.

I can feel something hard against my tailbone and instantly freeze up.

Troy must of felt it and slowly pulled away grabbing my brush again. "you ok, Brie?" he asks me as he brushes my hair.

I reply in a sheaky voice lifting my head back up "yaeh, I'm good" we sat in silence until he tied my hair up in a ponytail pinning my bangs back.

"hey Brie, do you have any of that make up stuff you use to cover things up with?" I turn around so I'm facing him and give him a funny look.

"foundation?" I asked him, why on earth was he asking this. He nods his head. I dig in to my bag and pick out the bottle and hold it to him "yeah, why?" hes such a weirdo right now.

He looks at my eyes then down to my neck lifting his hand to it at the same time. "um, I kinda maybe left something there" his fingers brush over the spot he had his mouth on only a few minutes ago.

Then it hits me "Troy, what the hell?" I reach my hand to my neck and shiver as my fingers touch the sensitive spot."what am I meant to do? I wont get in to the squad if I tryout with this on me." I start to panic. That was one of the most important rules.

Troy sighs then looks me in the eyes "Brie. It will be fine ok" he takes the bottle out of my hand and pours some in to his hand. "this will cover most of it. I wish you wouldn't hide it."

I sigh hearing the sadness in his voice. I lean in to him dropping a soft peak to his lips, pulling away slowly. I open my eyes to see him smiling at me "only while at school ok?" he pulls me in to him with the hand that doesn't have the makeup in it, digging his face into my neck before dropping one last kiss on his mark. "i can live with that I guess" pulling away he lifts my chin up and to the side he rubs his fingers together then feel the cool liquid on my skin. I jump at the sudden coldness making Troy chuckle.

He runs his fingers along my skin a few times, pulling them away "all done. Now what do I do with this?" he holds his hands out to me. Ooohhh this could be fun.

I give him the best cheeky smile I can and grasp his wrists with my hands."you want some on?" I push his hands towards his face but hes just to strong he bearly flinches.

"hell no. I'm not a chick." he leans in to me whispering in my ear "as you can tell" he suddenly bites down on my earlobe.

I flinch away. I'm so ticklish and he just found out, great!

Troy grins at me but it slowly fades when that annoying sound rings all around the school.

BLING! BLING! BLING!

Troy groans out "what a buzz kill. Stupid thing"

I giggle, reaching in to my bag I pull out a makeup wipe and started wiping his hands clean

brokenpieces

The hot water felt so good on my sticky skin. I grabbed my body scrub lathering all over my body followed by my shampoo and conditioner then stepping out in to the little space that held my towels and toilet bag, drying the water off my body and wrapping it around my self and doing the same with my hair. Smiling when Troy comes to my mind.

Walking out of the shower cubical towards my locker making sure my wrists are pressed against my towel. I still needed to put foundation on my scars so nobody will see them.

I get to my locker opening it up and pulling my cloths out along with my bag and replacing it with my toilet bag.

"Gabs, we got in" I hear Shar call me from the other end of the lockers. I turn towards her and suddenly she gasps.

"you ok, Shar? You look like you've see-" I stop talking when she walks up to me tilting my chin up the same way Troy did when he- shit.

"is that a hickey?" she asks me with a smile on her face as I try covering it with my hand the best I can when I don't really know where it is.

I blush bright red I bet "maybe?" I more ask her than tell her.

"you little, who is he? Is he hot? Its not a she is it? Cos that would be kinda weird-"

"Shar, slow down" I tell her. Really just wanting it all to stay between me and Troy for now.

"its Troy isn't it?" she asked me with a shocked face and I just smile at her. One person knowing wont hurt.

"yeah but please don't tell anyone, ok?" I'm not sure if Troy wants people to know yet.

"Click" that sounded like the door "Hello?" I ask to make sure it wasn't anyone coming in but there was so response.

"it was probably just the wind. oh my god, Gabby I'm so happy for you. So how was he?" oh god not this again.

"I'm still a virgin, you know that. I wouldn't have sex this fast" although I do want to but she doesn't need to know that.

Brokenpieces

as I walk over to out table with my tray of food I feel a set of hands wrap around my waist, jumping in fright hearing the owner of the hands chuckle from behind me and know right away that its Troy.

"don't freak Brie. Its just me" Troy says leading me the rest of the way.

We sat and ate our lunch when I hear a booming voice from behind me "BOLTON, WHAT YOU THINK YOUR DOING FUCKING MY GIRL?"

Troy and I turn in our seats "im not your girl Chase and never will be again so just stay out of my life"

"you stay out of this, I wasn't talking to you slut" he said that in such a hard voice that makes my eyes water.

Troy stood up and got in Chase's face "dont you dare talk to her like that ever again. Shes is nothing like a slut"

Chase chuckles in Troys face "yeah right, not what I got told, isn't it Montez?"

he walked up to me yanking my hair "owww Chase please stop it hurts" I cry out, desperate for him to let me go bet he doesn't. He turns me around by my hair so forcefully I scream out in pain.

"LOOK EVERYONE" he points to my hickey Troy left. I try covering it with my hand but he just slaps it away "THE SLUTS SO EASY SHES ALREADY SCREW-" I fell to the floor with a thumb Chase landing on top of me before he was lifted off me by who I think is Troy.

I scream out when I hear what sounded like bones crunching. I couldn't stay here I had to leave right now.

I made it to my feel and just ran I couldn't stop I had to get away.

Driving in the state I'm in is hopeless but I made it home and ran straight to my room and in to my bathroom. I need to get rid of this pain. I open my top draw pulling out a face cloth and my razor blade, sitting with my back to the bathtub I pull up my sleeve. Tears streaming down my face. Why am I doing this?

Bringing the blade to my wrist I squeeze my eyes shut, I hate doing this but its the only thing that helps.

Brokenpieces

ok that was a hard out part to write it was really hard to type out but I hope it came out alright please review I love seeing them in my inbox.

Love you all xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry last chapter was so crappy. I don't know what happened it's like my mind wasn't wanting me to write about her cutting like I know most of the people who read this have done it at least once or thought of doing it but I don't know why it affected me so much I haven't had that thought since I was like 14 (I'm 17 now) and last year when my Nanna passed away. I'm hoping to do way beta next time with that. I hope you all understand why it was so bad and forgive me. Loved all the nice reviews so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter a bit more than the last one.

Broken Pieces chapter 4

Genie: Romance and hurt/comfort

Rated: M for a bit in this chapter

Length: 1320 words

Pairing: Gabriella and Troy mostly

"BUZZ, BUZZ...THONK"

I sit up in bed just being woken by the strange noise, rubbing my eyes I look over the edge of my bed to see what the noise was.

Groaning out, I see my phone flashing. Telling me I have a 1 new message from an unknown number also displaying the time 9:47 it read wow its still night time. When mum got home earlier I told her all about what Chase did and immediately rang East high. They said Chase was expelled and Troy was suspended for 1 week. Although I don't think suspending Troy was really needed, he was only protecting me but they just said it's just school rules.

Mum has decided to take that time off and spend it with me at home. She said going to school without Troy there will just course to much drama.

Opening the message. 'hey Brie, I hope Chad gave me the right number.'

I instantly smile, their was only one person who called me that. I instantly replayed then saved his number.

To: Troy Boy :P

'hey you, yup he sure did xx'

I smile really big pressing send, and lie back down in bed to get comfortable, waiting for his reply. When my phone buzzed in my hand I quickly unlock it opening the message.

'sweet as, what are you doing? I hope I didn't wake you, I just had to see if your alright xx'

'yeah I'm OK, just a headache. Nothing I cant handle but yeah I was sleeping lol but that's OK I'm glad you text ed, you OK?'

'yup, lucky I only got a black eye and a cut lip... don't know about Chase though.'

'only? That's pretty bad. You didn't need to do that you know that, but thanks anyway'

'Brie I would do anything for you and 10 times more if someone was hurting you, he had no right to do that'

'thanks xx and yeah hes a asshole... hey Troy? Can you come over?'

'oh god id love to be there with you right now but I'm half way to my grandparent's, you know, for punishment. Haha'

'oh when you going to be back?'

My eyes start getting watery, I really want to see him. Waiting to find out was dragging on forever. Letting my eyes drift close in my sleepy state but snap them open when my phone vibrates again.

'Tuesday night so I can spend the day with you on Wednesday before I have to go back to school Thursday, that's if your aloud the day off I mean.'

'actually I go back the day you do, mums taking the week off to stay with me. How about you stay over Tuesday night?'

'oh that's awesome, are you sure your mum will let me? Cos hell yeah if I can hehe'

'wait there ill just go and ask mum OK, be right back xx'

I wait for his reply which comes only seconds later.

'ok good luck ;) xx'

smiling, I leap out of my bed surprised by how much energy I have now, racing down the stairs to the living room.

"OK well I can get someone to get up there tomorrow, but I cant get there until Wednesday... I'm sorry but I'm taking the week off... yes if you can wait that long... why don't you email me what hes done to you then I can work on it but ill still need to come up for you to sign it... OK that sounds fine ill see you there ill call you when I land and ill just meet you at the protection house...ill see you then just don't go out until we get it sorted... take care bye" mum lets out a sigh as I sit down next to her on the couch.

"you alright mum?" I ask her lifting my hand to rub her arm softly.

"yeah just another protection order for a solo mother with a 2year old son and her abusive ex who up until now has been to scared to leave" oh I hated these ones the poor kids that have to see the violence, I just want to take the kids when their mothers go back to the scum bags.

"oh that sucks but at least shes doing something about it now"

"yeah I know. Anyway I thought you were asleep? Hows your head?-" she looks down at her watch" you can have more painkillers if you need them"

"my phone woke me and yeah I will need some more to get me through the night but I came down to ask something..." I trail on letting my nerves get the better of me, iv never asked a guy to stay before I mean she didn't even like it when Chase came over let a lone into my room.

"is everything alright?" she asks in a weary voice.

"um yeah I was wondering if its ok with you um if troy um stays on Tuesday night when he gets back?" I squeeze my eyes shut scared of what her reaction might be.

I feel her hand slowly land on my cheek and stroke it, I open my eyes up to see the care for me in hers "hunny, are you sure your ready for that?"

I look at her confused "ready for what?"

she moves my hair off my shoulder to reveal Troys mark "your just like how me and your dad were at your age it was love at first sight really and with that love bite it looks like you two if not in love then you certainly like him. Gab you never let Chase do anything like that, thank god."

"mum were are you going with this?" I look at her frighted of what shell say next.

"I'm not going to give you the sex talk, don't worry, but the one thing I wanted was advise that my mum didn't even want to know anything about, so all I'm saying is if you want anything or need to know anything I'm here"

"mum" I say to her not believing what she just said.

"Hun, its ok, I had you when I was 16 remember? I know how it feels, just wait there." she stands and moves to the downstairs bathroom and returns with a box.

Brokenpieces

sorry its so late guys iv been reading fifty shades its a good book pretty racy but if you guys want it just pm me its really good its a very much R18 movie when they make it lol.

what is up with Zac Efron lately lol hands down his pants, unclasping bras, dropping condoms lol is really funny.

Please bare with me for the next chapter I'm having a small operation Arthrocentesis done on Tuesday then moving on Friday I'm really freaking out so please let me know if you like this one at all thanks


End file.
